


Shiny Daniel Trap

by Izhilzha



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel just can't resist touching artifacts off-world....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Daniel Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaeveBran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/gifts).



> This is labeled a death story, because it sort of is...except that it's not, really.

Jack checked the corridor, then turned back to the spacious chamber just in time to see his far-too-inquisitive teammate crouch down in the center of the room.

Right under the opening in the roof, right next to the pillar of icy . . . stuff . . . that glittered in the light spilling down.

"Daniel." Jack headed back into the room. "_Don't_."

The archaeologist turned glanced over his shoulder, using one hand to push his glassed further up the bridge of his nose. "What? I'm not going to—"

His other hand brushed the surface of the pillar.

"Whoa," Daniel said, staring at his hand. A tiny white butterfly (_butterfly?_) sat on the tip of one finger, its wings opening and closing. "Sam?"

Carter, who had been more interested in what looked like power lines along the chamber wall, was also staring. "Is that real?" she asked. "Not a, a projection? An illusion?"

"It's definitely real. Um." Daniel had gone ghost-white, eyes wide behind his glasses. There wasn't just one butterfly, now, but three. No, five. No--by the time Jack had sprinted five steps, Daniel's arm was crawling with the things.

Carter intercepted Jack, stopping him before he reached his goal. "Don't touch him, sir." She kept her gaze on Daniel's hand. Which there seemed to be less of, somehow, then when the first alien bug had shown up.

"Daniel!" If Jack made it sound like an order, the kid might even answer. "Are they _eating_ you?"

The white wings fluttered frantically over Daniel's shoulders now; down his chest, across his back, and up into his hair. "No," he managed to say. "I think--ah--not exactly." He breathed out, as if against pain, and a butterfly took flight from between his lips. "Sorry, Jack. . . ."

Jack and Sam watched in horror as everything-that-was-Daniel expanded into a cloud of white butterflies. Barely two minutes after he'd touched the damn rock, there was nothing left except a mass of wings. As if they were all of one mind, the butterflies streamed up and out, vanishing into the alien sunlight, leaving only a pair of glasses glinting on the dusty floor.

"Dammit, Daniel!" Jack shouted after them. The silence was empty, and unnerving. "You can de-ascend any time now!"


End file.
